Pleasure Island
Pleasure Island is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the twelfth episode of the sixth season. Pleasure Island is based on Toyland and the Circus from the story The Adventures of Pinocchio, and on the location of the same name from Disney's Pinocchio. History }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Pleasure Island's ferris wheel is featured in the title card for "Murder Most Foul".File:612Title.png *When Emma visits August after she defeats Gideon, he is writing about his time on Pleasure Island.File:611PleasureIsland.png File:611PleasureIsland2.png File:611PleasureIsland3.png *It is the first, and so far only, place in the Fairy Tale Land with electricity. *According to Hook, Pleasure Island had dealings with Neverland. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Originally, donkeys wearing hats were set to appear on Pleasure Island, a reference to The Adventures of Pinocchio, in which all boys sent to Toyland are turned into donkeys. The donkeys were brought in for the episode "Murder Most Foul", File:IGlee j buckley-612-2.png dressed up in headgear and everything, but this ended up being cut from the episode. |-|Cultural References= Disney *August's description for Phuket, which is "It's a beautiful, amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself...", is an allusion to the Pleasure Island in Disney's Pinocchio. *When Sam Ochotta is brought to the police station after being apprehended at the Pleasure Island Cabaret for drunken behavior, he shouts that he "isn't going to some salt mine", and Rogers remarks that alcohol turns some people into jackasses. This is a reference to the Disney film, where mischievous boys on Pleasure Island who indulge in alcohol and other vices, are turned into donkeys (the word "jackass" refers to both a male donkey and a stupid person) and sold to salt mines and other places for money. Popular Culture *August has a wooden hand-carved donkey paper weight,File:119FindsDonkey.png a reference to The Adventures of Pinocchio, in which all boys sent to Toyland are turned into donkeys.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, Titan Books, London, October 2013, p. 68 |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Statues of a griffin and a winged lion among can be seen among the gargoyles that children throw bottles at.File:612BottleBash2.png A griffin is a legendary creature which has the front half of an eagle and the hind half of a lion, while the winged lion is a mythological creature that resembles a lion with bird-like wings. **The griffin statue also appeared on top of the Underworld grave that Hook, Emma and Snow were hiding behind in "Her Handsome Hero".File:517FindingShelter.png It also appears, painted in a different color, in Gothel's garden in "Eloise Gardener".File:707IsntExactlyWhat.png *A stuffed tiger can be seen sitting next to the gargoyles.File:612BottleBash.png The same tiger can be seen in Emma's nursery room in "Pilot",File:101CharmingCollapses.png "Going Home"File:311ALongShot.png and "The Tower".File:314This.png An Underworld version of the tiger can be seen in the Underbrooke Swan House in "Devil's Due"File:514Toys.png and "The Brothers Jones".File:515ComeSitDown.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes at the Pleasure Island amusement park were filmed on a green-screen set.File:IGlee j buckley-612.png Parts of the set was real, while the rest was added digitally in post-production. Appearances References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations